Bonding Bandages of Confession
by sweetkia13
Summary: I think I heard a crash in Sector four. SPRX, NOVA!" Spova story everyone. I had an awesome idea, at least I think so. R&R!


A bandaged, tired red simian laid upon the med table in the lab, exhausted from the battle had just faced. A breathing mask was attached to his mouth, and an IV was attached to his arm. The crash was deadly, no person could have survived it. It had been a miracle in the making.

He couldn't concentrate on flying his vessel. Screams of a girl could be heard over the intercom. "Nova, NOVA " He cried, hoping to hear some sign that his beloved was alive. He instead heard the dreadful chuckle of an evil, bone-bagged monkey. "Mandarin...,"he said with an acrimonious tone, "I won't let you hurt her " He quickly turned his vehicle 180 degrees into the direction of Nova and Mandarin.

Mandarin had fired a tracking missel at Nova; it was a direct hit. His one hand had been turned into a cannon, which could fire missiles and a laser. She was badly injured, and needed medical attention immediately. Her mechanical arms were destroyed, her helmet was cracked, and her wired circuitry was leaking energy cells. She looked at Mandarin with a disgusted face, "You're a shit bag Mandarin."

"Thank you Nova. I'm sorry it has to end this way. I would rather have Skeleton King witness your downfall. However, either way I will still get the praise and glory that I deserve. Farewell yellow simian." Mandarin drew his cannon, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Sprx...," was Nova's last word. She could see a ship out of the corner of her eye, the Fist Rocket of the Robot to be exact.

"NOVA " Sprx was flying at an over barring speed toward Mandarin. His speedometer read of three-hundred miles per hour. "I won't let you hurt her!" Mandarin turned around, but he was to late.

Gibson heard the crash close by. 'That was the Fist Rocket. Oh no, Sprx ' He quickly contacted the team. "Chiro, this is Gibson, we need to get to Sector four immediately. I saw Sprx crash. It could have proven fatal. I think Nova might be in trouble as well. Sector four was the last place she contacted us."

The following events were a blur.

Gibson was in the med room, with Sprx on table. He had removed the breathing tube, but the IV was still attached to his stomach, since he had robotic arms. Nova walked in. "How's he doing?" Nova asked. She was also injured, but not as bad as Sprx. Her stomach was bandaged, and her helmet and arms had been replaced.

"He's doing better. I removed the breathing tub, but he still needs the IV. He should wake up soon. He has been sleeping for some time. You may stay in here if you like." He then left.

Nova walked up to Sprx's bedside and sat down in Gibson's chair, watching his stomach rise and fall as he breathed. She stared at him for some time. "Oh Sprx...," Tears formed in her eyes. She felt something touch her hand and looked down to see Sprx's hand on top of hers . She smiled, "I see your doing better." She held his hand tightly, her eyes not leaving his. "Thank you."

"Yo...ur...wel...co...me," he struggled to say. He smiled. It was obvious that he was extremely tired.

"I think you better go back to sleep," Nova said quietly, " You need your energy." Sprx looked at her in protest, begging her to stay; his eyes said it all. She laughed to herself, "Don't worry, I'll stay." He then smiled, and closed his eyes. Nova went back to staring at him. 'He looks kind of cute when he sleeps.' She then followed Sprx in a deep, peaceful slumber.

Over the next few weeks, Nova never left Sprx's side. She would keep him company and take care of him since he could barely do anything in his state. He started talking after a month and could feed himself after about two. It came the time where he wanted to try and walk again. "Hey, Nova."

"Yeah, Sprx," she turned her head toward him. She was preparing his and her lunch, "What is it?"

"I wanted to try and get out of bed today. Ya know, walk around and stuff, but I'll probably need your help getting started."

"Alright, how about after when we are done eating?"

"Sounds good."

Over the past months, Sprx and Nova seemed to act differently toward each other. Sprx stopped flirting, and Nova hadn't punched him in weeks. They almost acted as if they liked each other. They spent so much time together, the team considered them almost a couple. They would sit down and have a real conversation, or watch T.V. together. It was obvious that they were bonding, but the problem was that neither had confessed their true feelings, that they loved each other.

Nova and Sprx had finished eating, and as Nova cleaned up, Sprx shifted his weight so he could sit up. "Are you ready?" Asked Nova.

"Are you kidding me? I have been here for three months straight! I want out of this hell zone already!"

Nova had laughed at Sprx's eagerness to get out of the robot. She wanted to as well, she barely had left since Sprx's crash. "Okay then, here we go." Nova lifted Sprx up by his shoulder, while Sprx used her weight as some sort of monkey cane. His first few steps were a little wobbly, but started to get stable by the time they reached the command center. The rest of the team was there.

"Well good afternoon you two," said Gibson.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Antauri.

"Hey guys, I'm doing fine. Nova is helping me get around. I can walk a little, but not for two long." Sprx looked at Nova and gave her a smile. "We were going to go get some fresh air."

"Okay, you guys have fun." Chiro said, barely taking his eyes off his video game.

"Yeah have fun on your date!" Otto said in a sly tone.

Sprx and Nova both blushed as they walked out of the command center, and left for the park.

It was nightfall by the time they reached the park. They had stopped at the arcade and had a hover burger on the way, so it took a little longer than they thought. It was a cloudless night, perfect for star gazing. Sprx and Nova sat on the ground under the full moon. "Nice night," said Nova.

"Yeah, it is," Sprx said in reply. However, he wasn't referring to the night sky, he was to busy looking at Nova. Nova turned and looked at him. She could have sworn she saw him blush. He turned away. He wanted to tell her something, but wasn't sure if he should. However, a little voice was telling him he should tell her right here, right now. "I like coming out here to think. It clears my mind and relaxes me."

"Me too," said Nova.

"I mainly come out here when I want to think about something, or someone important." Nova looked at Sprx when he putted emphasis on the word "someone." He continued. "I believe that their is something really special about this person, which makes me love her so much." Nova blushed. "I'm not sure if it is her smile, gorgeous looks, her ability to be kind to her friends and an ass kicking warrior at the same time, or her just being herself."

Nova was blushing intensely, "Exactly who is this person?"

Sprx smiled to himself, "Her name is Nova." Nova blushed even harder and stared fiddling with her tail. "Whenever I see her I feel as if I could fly without a plane or jet pack. I'm at point of fainting when I hear her laugh or speak. I would do anything just to get attention from her, even flirt and act like a stupid pervert." Nova laughed.

"Sounds like you love this person."

"...I do." Nova stared at Sprx, and Sprx stared back. They both leaned in slowly and met for a passionate kiss. No star could have shined brighter at the moment. Both monkeys were enjoying every second. They stayed out for a long time.

The two lovers returned late at night when everyone was already asleep. Nova helped Sprx to his room and he got into bed. Nova gave him a kiss goodnight, "See you in the morning." She was about to leave when Sprx grabbed her arm in protest. Nova turned around to see Sprx looking at her with his onyx eyes.

"Nova, remember when you first saw me after the crash. I was badly injured, and you told me to get some rest. I couldn't get to sleep if you left, so you promised you wouldn't leave."

"Yeah...Sprx, where are you going with this?"

"I'm trying to say that I don't want you to leave. Please stay," Sprx then patted the spot next to him on his bed. Nova got the hint and walked over to his bedside and laid down next to him. They cuddled close, arms and tails wrapped around one another. Before they fell asleep Sprx said one last thing, "Nova, I'll love you forever."

"So will I, SPRX-77, so will I." They both then fell asleep in each other's arms. Neither monkey had ever fell so happy before.


End file.
